Only the good die young
by Unsigned16
Summary: En ese momento recordó su lista, Cosas a favor de estar con un hombre mayor: era como tener sexo con los dioses, en contra: mmm…en ese momento no lo recordaba...
1. CAP 1 Futuro

·•● Only the good die young

**CAP 1 Futuro**

Sus piernas temblaban incesantemente, sentía la garganta y los labios resecos.

Tomó un gran trago de agua de su botella, mientras observaba el trabajo de Hyuuga Neji y Nara Shikamaru ¡Sí! Shikamaru ¿Quién lo diría? El chico era un verdadero genio y estaba segura que estaba causando una buena impresión en el público.

Lo comprobó al observar hacia los puestos de la primera fila del auditorio, los hombres que se encontraban allí susurraban entre sí, sonriendo, y asintiendo.

¿Lograría ella la misma impresión?

Eso esperaba.

Realmente había trabajado duro durante estos estos últimos cuatro años, no quería que sus nervios lo echaran todo a perder.

-**Tu falda está suficientemente lisa, frentona**- sintió la suave mano de Ino, su compañera, mejor amiga y futura colega, sobre las suyas y fue cuando notó que había estado frotándolas constantemente contra su falda.

-**Haruno, Yamanaka, Prepárense, siguen** **ustedes **– escuchó el suave susurro de Shizune, quien observaba su planilla comprobando la información.

Se pusieron de pie, dirigiéndose silenciosamente detrás del escenario, caminó hacia el espejo que había allí.

Lucía realmente bien.

Usaba una falda negra que llegaba a mitad del muslo, resaltando su esbelta cintura y sus largas y blancas piernas, una elegante blusa verde esmeralda de seda, que se amoldaba perfectamente a su curvilínea figura y unos tacones negros de infarto que Ino había insistido en que usara.

Su cabello rosa estaba totalmente liso y caía como una cascada por su espalda, hasta su cintura. Un leve maquillaje resaltando sus ojos verde jade, un poco de brillo en los labios y algo de rubor.

Sintió unos delgados brazos rodearle la cintura por detrás y el espejo reflejó a su rubia amiga, abrazándola, y con su barbilla recargada sobre su hombro.

-**Lo harás bien**- dijo Ino mirando sus ojos a través del espejo – **detrás de esa frentezota hay un gran cerebro** – las dos sonrieron y la tonta broma de su amiga había logrado que destensarla un poco sus músculos.

Volteo aun en sus brazos para también rodearla con los suyos, sabía que detrás de esa faceta de rubia sexy que no teme a nada, ella también se moría de los nervios.

-**Es el gran día, cerda**- suspiró – **lo haremos bien** – sonrió alejándose, para ver sus ojos azules –**juntas** – unió su meñique con el de ella, recordando la vieja tradición que perduraba desde el instituto, aún con 21 años, y faltando un año para culminar sus carreras.

Y no exageraba.

Realmente era el gran día, hoy presentaría, junto a Ino, su proyecto universitario que definiría el rumbo que tomaría su carrera.

Esos hombres, sentados en las primeras filas eran los más importantes empresarios de Japón, quienes eran invitados casi anualmente a presenciar las presentaciones de sus proyectos e invitarlos a tomar sus prácticas universitarias, en sus prestigiosas empresas.

Se alejó de Ino y se acercó a la cortina, corriéndola disimuladamente, observó cómo estos hombres anotaban constantemente en sus planillas, en las que, según les informó Shizune, se encontraban sus nombres junto a una fotografía, sus promedios académicos y algunas observaciones de sus maestros, sólo esperaba poder causar una buena impresión.

Cada noche soñaba con su título en Economía de la prestigiosa universidad de Tokio, ya podía imaginar a su madre y a su padre sonriendo orgullosos mientras ella posaba con su diploma junto a Tsunade-sama, la directora de la carrera.

Cerró los ojos mientras mordía su labio con ansiedad al escuchar que eran llamadas al escenario frente al auditorio, escuchó un ligero "suerte" por parte de Shikamaru cuando cruzó con ellas.

Alisó nuevamente su falda, quitando el sudor de estas y prometiendo que sería la última vez que lo haría, inhalo y exhaló con fuerza mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el escenario junto a Ino.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cuando salieron de la seguridad de las cortinas y estuvieron a merced de las miradas de todos, sus compañeros, maestros, directores y más importante aún, los empresarios que marcarían su destino.

Llevó su mirada al público pensando que eran más personas de las que había notado, y estando allí notó que tenían cierta clase de atención por parte de los empresarios que claramente Neji y Shikamaru no habían tenido.

¡Las miraban como si quisieran comérselas allí mismo!

Sabía bien que tanto Ino como ella eran hermosas, jamás se había molestado en negarlo ni siquiera por modestia, pero esas miradas que les lanzaban eran un descaro, ni siquiera se molestaban en disimular en que parte de su cuerpo se encontraban sus miradas ¡le veían los pechos! ¡Y las piernas!

Lanzó una leve mirada a Ino, encontrándose con la azulada de ella, ella también lo había notado, y tenía el ceño fruncido, y ¿Cómo no? Si bien a las dos les encantaba llamar la atención por su belleza no querían que sus futuros se definieran porque tenían un par de buenas piernas, sino porque eran profesionales serias y respetables.

Ino carraspeo un poco mientras comenzaba a presentarlas y hacer una breve introducción a su proyecto, pues a ella le correspondía la primera parte.

Mientras escuchaba a Ino se dio el lujo de ver a cada una de las personas que se encontraban en los primeros asientos.

Pudo distinguir a Hizashi y Hiashi Hyuuga, padre y tio de Neji…Jaa, no era un secreto a quien elegirían para estar en su empresa.

A la familia Sarutobi, Hizuren y Asuma, había tenido la oportunidad de tomar un par de clases con Asuma y era, igual que su padre, una de las mejores personas que había conocido.

Siguió inspeccionando a las personas, tratando de reconocer a alguien más, estaba segura que Tsunade-sama le había mencionado que la empresa Uchiha estaría allí, pero no veía a Fugaku por ninguna parte, tal vez no había podido asistir, mierda, ahora si se sentía nerviosa, su padre le había asegurado que Fugaku la elegiría pues eran socios hace varios años, pero ¿y si no estaba?

Recorrió con su mirada desesperada a las personas que restaban encontrándose con un hombre joven, un hombre joven y buenísimo.

Sintió que su piel se erizaba ante semejante imagen, tendría 30 años, era un hombre de tez blanca, totalmente perfecta, cabello y ojos negros de un tono profundo, a través de ese traje elegante que usaba se veía tan perfecto, hombros anchos, brazos grandes.

¡Oh por Kami! Estaba segura de que podría tener un orgasmo allí mismo.

Mierda.

Sus ojos se encontraron con esos pozos negros y observó cómo el esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado que calentó su cuerpo de golpee, especialmente en sus mejillas.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó que era su turno para hablar, hasta que Ino le dio un pequeño toque en la espalda que la despertó, miró por un instante sus ojos que le miraron duramente.

Carraspeó un poco antes de comenzar con su discurso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se sentía fatal.

No quería salir de su departamento.

Hoy se publicarían las listas con las empresas a las cuales había sido invitada.

Sabía que había estado bien, después de despertar del trance al que aquel pelinegro la había sometido, se había encontrado hablando fluidamente, con los términos adecuados, lo había hecho bien, incluso Neji se lo había dicho y que saliera un cumplido de ese tempano de hielo, realmente había tenido que dejarlos impresionados.

Se tiró al sofá de la amplia sala de su departamento y gritó contra uno de los cojines, no le importaba lo que dijeran sus vecinos, ya sabía que la conocían cómo la desquiciada del edificio, habían intentado sacarla un par de veces, pero sus padres eran los dueños de todo el edificio así que era imposible.

Sus padres eran arquitectos, y unos muy exitosos, pues recibían llamados de grandes empresas constructoras, tales como la de los Uchiha, de ahí su buena relación con Fugaku.

– **Ese viejo traidor** – Gruñó.

Gracias a él su futuro era incierto.

¿Y si no se encontraba en la lista de aceptados por alguna empresa?

¿Y si sus padres se decepcionaban tanto que la corrían del departamento, le quitaban su auto y no volvían a hablarle?

¿Y si terminaba como cajera en algún restaurante casada con algún gordo albañil que mostrara la raja del culo mientras trabajaba?

El sonido de su celular la saco de sus absurdos pensamientos.

-**Diga**- no se molestó en ver el número

-**Frentona ¿dónde estás? Estoy aparcando en el estacionamiento de la universidad**-

-**Ya voy en camino cerda** – "_Mentirosa_" pensó.

-**Apresúrate, Sakura, quiero que veamos la lista juntas** – se imaginó a su querida amiga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquila?

-**Claro, allá nos vemos** – colgó

Echó un vistazo a todo el departamento, todo estaba ordenado y pulcro, y después se miró a sí misma, era un desastre.

Aún tenía puesta su pijama, no sé había bañado y apenas había comido un par de tostadas y algo de cereal.

Se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió al baño privado de la habitación principal, su habitación.

Encendió la llave de agua caliente, mientras se desvestía, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, vivía sola desde que había entrado a la universidad, alegando a sus padres que necesitaban más independencia y ellos complacientes como siempre le regalaron un amplio departamento en uno de los edificios que ellos mismos habían diseñado, que quedaba a no más de tres cuadras de la universidad, así que ni siquiera tenía que molestarse en sacar su coche.

Se metió en la ducha, sintiendo la tibieza de esta en su tersa piel, se talló delicadamente con una esponja, y salió vistiéndose con lo primero que encontró, un jean, una camisa negra de tiritas y sobre esta un chaleco ajustado beige, al igual que sus botas _ugg. _

Se peinó un poco y maquilló ligeramente recordando _"nunca sabes cuándo conocerás al amor de tu vida"_

Sonrió ante ese viejo dicho de su madre y salió lo más rápido posible del edificio sabía que Ino debería estar esperándola con un revolver para matarla por hacerla esperar tanto.

Casi corrió todo el trayecto hasta llegar al pasillo del primer piso de la facultad de Economía, viendo cómo la gente se acumulaba en el camino, se detuvo para calmar su respiración, encontrando a Ino abrazando a Shikamaru, parecía que lo felicitaba, se acercó a ellos.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella la miró molesta.

-**Frentona de mierda ¿Sabes cuánto llevo esperando?** – chilló Ino deshaciendo el abrazo que le daba al de coleta.

-**Lo lamento** - se disculpó sin poder apartar la mirada del sobre que tenía Shikamaru en sus manos – **¿Y bien?** – le preguntó a él.

-**Trabajaré con los Sarutobi** – dijo restándole importancia ¿Qué no sabía lo importante de la empresa de mercadeo que estos poseían? Si, lo sabía, pero era Shikamaru después de todo, no podía esperar que brincara mientras gritaba, eso le correspondía a Ino.

Le brindó una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo, no importaba la envidia que tuviera en ese momento, Shikamaru era un gran amigo y se lo merecía.

-**Bueno ya, ya frentona, ahora es nuestro turno** – dijo Ino frotándose las manos.

-**De acuerdo** – tomó la mano de Ino mientras caminaban hacia Shizune, quien repartía los sobres tras un escritorio.

En el camino sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban, se encontraron caras sonrientes, y otras no tanto, algunas lloraban, otras maldecían.

Llegaron pronto donde Shizune quien busco sus apellidos y entregó sus sobres a cada una.

Vio cómo Ino tanteaba el suyo y en cuanto sintió que este no estaba vacío dio un suspiro de alivio, ella imitó la acción, sintiendo como tranquilidad al sentir que el suyo tampoco estaba vacío.

-**Vamos frentona** – dijo Ino halando su mano haciéndola correr hacia alguna zona verde del campus, encontrándose con Shikamaru en el camino y tomándolo a él también.

Las personas quienes los veían, lo hacían como si fueran unos verdaderos fenómenos, aunque no le extrañaba, aunque no lo viera podía suponer que Ino se cargaba una cara de loca que daba miedo.

Llegaron debajo de un árbol y se sentaron, los tres, cómo los últimos cuatro años, hizo un mohín al pensar lo mucho que los extrañaría.

-**Tú primero** – dijo rápidamente a la rubia.

Ella soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras comenzaba a abrir el sobre, y sacaba dos cartas.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse y alegrarse por su amiga, eso significaba que tendría dos posibilidades y elegir la que más le gustara.

-**Kushina Uzumaki** – dijo totalmente sorprendida- **¡La empresa Uzumaki!** – gritó Ino emocionada leyendo la segunda carta con una gran sonrisa.

La empresa de Kushina Uzumaki, una fábrica textil conocida mundialmente, era perfecto para Ino.

Sintió como ella la estrujaba en un abrazo, que claramente ella correspondió, feliz por ella.

Al separarse soltó un – **tu turno frentona** –

Ella respiró un par de veces antes de abrir el sobre, metió su mano en el encontrándose también con dos cartas, eso ya era un alivio.

Vio los logotipos de las dos empresas con asombro.

"_Multinacionales Hyuuga_" y "_Multinacionales Uchiha_"

¿Uchiha? ¿Pero cómo? Ella creía que ese viejo cabron no había venido.

Ino le arrebató rápidamente las cartas viendo que no decía nada y las vio asombrada – **¡Las empresas Uchiha!** – sabía que era todo lo que Sakura siempre había querido.

Se lanzó feliz sobre la pelirosada mientras reían y rodaban en el césped.

Shikamaru las observaba con una ceja elevada, pero con una sonrisa.

¿En qué momento había decidido juntarse con ese par de trastornadas mentales?

.

.

.

.

**Soy un desastre como autora T-T**

**No termino una historia y ya estoy empezando otra, pero no puedo evitarlo.**

**Sólo le pido paciencia a quienes leen mis otras historias y espero que disfruten esta.**

**Gracias por leer :)**


	2. CAP 2 Under pressure

**Eve-luna: **Jajaja lo sé, estuvo un poco inspirada en algunos de mis trágicos momentos al hacer una presentación, me alegra que te guste, gracias por tu review :)

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: **Procuraré subir los capítulos tan pronto como los termine, me alegra que te guste, gracias por tu review :)

**Mitchel0420: **Me alegra que te guste y espero que lo siga haciendo, gracias por tu review :)

**Sweetmaxi18: **Me alegra que te guste y en este capítulo lo sabrás, gracias por tu review :)

**SakuraYuiAyanoSakiAkatsuka: **Ohhh muchas gracias :') me alegra que te guste y procuraré seguir así, gracias por tu review :)

**-/-**

Ella respiró un par de veces antes de abrir el sobre, metió su mano en el encontrándose también con dos cartas, eso ya era un alivio.

Vio los logotipos de las dos empresas con asombro.

"_Multinacionales Hyuuga_" y "_Multinacionales Uchiha_"

¿Uchiha? ¿Pero cómo? Ella creía que ese viejo cabron no había venido.

Ino le arrebató rápidamente las cartas viendo que no decía nada y las vio asombrada – **¡Las empresas Uchiha!** – sabía que era todo lo que Sakura siempre había querido.

Se lanzó feliz sobre la pelirosada mientras reían y rodaban en el césped.

Shikamaru las observaba con una ceja elevada, pero con una sonrisa.

¿En qué momento había decidido juntarse con ese par de trastornadas mentales?

**CAP 2 Under pressure.**

-**Esto merece una celebración** – mencionó Ino mientras se colgaba de mi cuello con un brazo y del de Shikamaru con el otro.

-**No seas problemática Ino** –

-**No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta, vago**-negó Ino con su dedo

-**Empezaremos a trabajar, no moriremos mujer**-

-**Piénsalo bien tal vez sea la última vez que podamos disfrutar los tres juntos de una buena fiesta**-

Sonrió melancólica ante eso – **Así se habla cerda**- apoyó.

-**Tú también Sakura?** – lo escuchó chasquear la lengua.

-**oh vamos Shika**- dijo codeándolo juguetonamente.

-**Si Shika** – dijo Ino codeándolo del otro lado.

-**Bien bien saldremos, problemáticas** – cedió –** alguien tendrá que cuidar de ustedes, par de ebrias**-

-**¡Fiestaaaaaaa! **-

.

.

.

.

Giró frente al espejo, admirando la fabulosa imagen que este reflejaba.

Tenía un corto y ajustado vestido azul y unos botines negros de tacón.

Hoy era su día, necesitaba acabar con esa abstinencia que había durado casi un año y sentía la urgente necesidad de tener un hombre que la enloqueciera entre las piernas.

¿Qué mejor manera de celebrar?

Escuchó la bocina de un auto y se acercó a la ventana a comprobar que fueran ellos y reconoció el _Mazda 6_ de Shikamaru aparcado frente al edificio.

Se apresuró a ponerse los aretes mientras daba una última ojeada al espejo y usaba su mano para alisar un mechón rebelde en la coronilla de su cabeza.

Ya satisfecha con su imagen se apresuró al elevador notando la mirada de los vecinos sobre ella, le guiñó el ojo a aquel chico de 15 años que vivía al lado de su departamento solo por la dicha de que su cristiana madre se pusiera roja de coraje y abrazara al niño como si quisiese protegerlo del mal.

Rió un poco cuando estuvo en el elevador, y salió caminando con elegancia de este hasta llegar al auto de Shikamaru donde la esperaba con Ino gritando desde el asiento del copiloto algo sobre buscar un par de chicos buenos que nos quitaran todas nuestras penas.

Cuando subió a la parte trasera del auto supo la razón de la desinhibición de la rubia, pues Shikamaru trataba de quitarle una botella de _Jack daniel's_ que ya iba por la mitad.

Se apresuró a arrebatársela de las masculinas manos, dándole un gran trago, sintiendo arder su garganta.

mm… esa sensación le encantaba.

-**¡Fiestaaaaaaa! **-

.

.

.

.

Mierda.

Era domingo y aún no se recuperaba de la cruda que tenía desde el viernes.

Sólo esperaba reponerse rápido, pues el siguiente día tendría que estar a las 7:00 de la mañana en el edificio principal de las empresas Uchiha para conocer en qué consistiría su trabajo y los horarios de este.

Vagos recuerdos de su "noche de celebración" pasaban por su mente pero no eran nada comparado con las prolongadas lagunas mentales, y entre lo que recordaba están los litros y litros de alcohol que había consumido y ciertamente que la idea de cogerse a un buen tipo se había ha ido al carajo y simplemente no recordaba porque, pero sentía un vacío en el coño que le daba ganas de tirarse al sofá y llorar como nunca, y es que ¿en serio?

¿Cómo había salido de fiesta sin follar con alguien?

Tal vez Shikamaru la había cuidado.

Y si así era: lo mataría.

Lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente.

Si él creía que estaba demasiado ebria para follar con alguien ¡Que se la follara él!

No sería la primera vez, ya lo había acompañado a él y a Ino en más de una ocasión.

Sintió un escalofríos recorriendo su espalda ante los recuerdos, eso sólo la hacía desear más y de manera urgente.

Se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a la cocina por un café bien cargado y un par de aspirinas

Lo último que quería era llegar a la oficina de Fugaku con el aliento y mareo que en ese momento se cargaba.

Después de hacerlo, decidió que dormir sería la mejor manera de superarlo, y así lo hizo.

.

.

.

.

Genial.

Sentía todas las miradas sobre ella y le daba los motivos para hacerlo, de hecho había una gran variedad de donde escoger.

¿Qué tan seguido ven a una chica peli-rosa? O ¿Cuándo ven a una chica peli-rosa jadeando como si acabara de correr en un maratón?

Todo porque su, en ese momento, no tan amado coche había decidido fallar, y justo su primer día de trabajo en el que tenía que estar a primera hora y ya iba retrasada.

Suspiró sonoramente mientras se acercaba a la recepcionista en la entrada de aquel imponente edificio.

-**Hola, soy Sakura Haru…-**

**-Último piso, es la única oficina**- interrumpió, hablando rápidamente, la mujer castaña, sin siquiera despegar la mirada del computador de su escritorio.

**-¿Hay un ba…**-

-**Primer pasillo, a la derecha **– interrumpió nuevamente ¿acaso leía la mente?

-**Zorra **– siseo alejándose.

Bien, tal vez era una niña consentida, y por lo tanto no acostumbraba que las personas le hablaran así, y que alguien lo hiciera, la enfurecía y la enfurecía aún más pensar que su genio tal vez era digno de un berrinche de una niña de 10 años.

Siguió las instrucciones que había recibido de la mujer con cara de cólico y llegó al baño.

Y observó lo que más amaba.

No el inodoro.

Su reflejo, realmente tenía una fijación por los espejos, su departamento estaba lleno de ellos, y por su imagen, claro.

Tenía una ajustada pero formal blusa blanca y una falda negra a medio muslo, mostrando sus esbeltas y largas piernas, tenía al menos 10 faldas parecidas, nadie merecía que ocultara sus atributos.

Giro sobre sus talones aún con la vista fija en el espejo, observando su exorbitante trasero, decidió darse una nalgada – **Eres la perra más caliente de este…**-

Demonios.

El espejo le mostró la imagen de una chica castaña con chonguitos, que parecía joven y la veía algo sorprendida.

¿Y ella? Seguía con la mano sobre su nalga derecha, había quedado totalmente congelada.

Las dos estaban sonrojadas, nadie movía un musculo.

-**Yo…esto…venía a…**- tartamudeaba la castaña.

-**Lo…lo lamento…es que…yo…-** imitaba la peli-rosa.

Cuando logró obtener el control de su cuerpo, salió caminando lo más rápido que podía, buscando el elevador.

Jamás había estado tan avergonzada en su vida.

Llegó hasta el onceavo piso aun sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Dejó el elevador con un paso tembloroso, ya conocía a Fugaku, pero ese hombre tenía una mirada glaciar que la hacía dudar hasta de su nombre.

Tocó un par de veces la gran puerta de roble que había y no recibió ninguna respuesta.

¿No estaría?

Ese hombre tenía la horrible costumbre de faltar en las ocasiones en las que ella lo necesitaba.

Recorrió con la mirada el piso en el que se encontraba, buscando alguien que la ayudara, no había nadie, solo estaba esa gran puerta de robre y a su izquierda una sencilla puerta.

Suspiro despacio, tratando de pensar en qué hacer.

Optó por tocar nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza, tal vez no la había escuchado.

Esta vez escuchó un - **pase **– del otro lado ¡Bingo!

Sonrió ante esto, mientras abría la puerta sin dirigirle la mirada al hombre en el escritorio, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, mirándola, pues estaba realmente nerviosa.

-**Lamento la demora Fugaku-sama** – se disculpó mientras se preparaba para mirarlo con sus mejores ojos de cachorro, pero no tuvo tiempo al verlo.

¡A él! ¡Ahí! detrás del escritorio que se suponía pertenecía a Fugaku, el Dios griego que estaba en su presentación.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la imagen imponente de él detrás de ese escritorio, con un traje negro.

-**Lo lamento debí equivocarme de oficina**- giré sobre mis talones dispuesta a marcharme.

-**No, no lo hiciste** – esa voz me detuvo, era una voz ronca, varonil…tan sensual, volteo a verlo con confusión – **Mi padre estará fuera por un tiempo.**

-**¿Cuánto? **– se apresuró a preguntar, la facultad no esperaría sus calificaciones hasta que a ese viejo cabrón se le ocurriera volver.

Observo como el sexy pelinegro levantaba una de sus cejas, posiblemente había sonado algo grosera pero en ese momento le importaba una mierda, ¡era su carrera lo que le preocupaba!

-**No lo sé** –

Se acercó al escritorio para hablar con él, tal vez el pudiera ayudarla.

-**Verás, Soy Sakura Haru...**-

-**Ya sé quién eres** – dijo poniéndose de pie, ¿Nadie la dejaría presentarse ese día?

Siguió sus movimientos hasta que lo vio dirigirse hacia la puerta ¿planeaba correrla o algo así?

Escuchó cómo el sonido del seguro de la puerta resonaba ante el silencio de la gran oficina.

Escuchaba sus pasos acercase a ella, hasta sentirlo detrás de ella.

-**Mi padre me habló de ti** – susurró muy cerca de su oído y sintió como su duro pecho se pegaba a su espalda obligándola a tomar con las dos manos el escritorio para no caer y como una de sus manos rozaba superficialmente sus muslos, en una caricia muy placentera – **Yo me haré cargo de ti, **_**Sa-ku-ra**_**.**

Sentía como su cara empezaba a arder por el calor que emanaba no solo su cuerpo, sino el de él también, sin siquiera poder evitarlo se encontró moviendo circularmente el trasero sobre la entrepierna del pelinegro, sintiendo, a través de la tela, cómo su erección comenzaba a crecer.

Se sentía tan jodidamente bien, sus fluidos empezaban a empapar sus bragas, sintió como él tomaba sus caderas con rudeza para empezar a restregar su erección contra su trasero con más fuerza.

Intentó que una pizca de cordura regresara a su cuerpo – **Uchiha-san no creo que…**- calló al girar su rostro y encontrarse con la cercanía entre ellos, sus narices casi rozaban y si alguno de los dos se inclinaba sus labios lo harían también, lo observó inevitablemente en el momento en el que el pasaba su lengua por ellos, humedeciéndolos.

-**Llámame Sasuke…**- mencionó eliminando la distancia.

_Sasuke…_

.

.

.

.

**No se imaginan, me lleve un susto de muerte, olvide mi contraseña y casi no puedo entrar a actualizar, casi muero, pero afortunadamente aquí está el nuevo capítulo de "Only the good die Young" espero que les haya gustado.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :)**


	3. CAP 3 Gracias Uchiha

**Ayadabest:** Demasiado, y bueno como anticipación te puedo decir que el punto del cual la historia realmente aún no ha aparecido pero lo hará en próximos capítulos, gracias por tu review :)

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha:** Jajaja pues tal vez tu tengas la misma suerte, y en serio me alegra que tu recordaras tu contraseña pues los reviews son lo que necesito para motivarme, gracias por tu review :)

**I love sasusaku 23 10 28:** Me alegra que te haya gustado pues soy algo inexperta en esto de escribir historias y más aún en escenas cómicas así que agradezco tu review y también envidio a Sakura :)

**Eve-luna:** Jajaja pues te deseo suerte con eso, y que hermoso review, me alegra que te fascinara, gracias :)

**Mitchel0420:** Jajaja realmente procurare no hacerlo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y me esforzaré porque lo sigan haciendo los siguientes.

**Naru-NenaBlinD:** Me alegra muchísimo que te guste, gracias por tu review.

-/-

Escuchaba sus pasos acercase a ella, hasta sentirlo detrás de ella.

-**Mi padre me habló de ti** – susurró muy cerca de su oído y sintió como su duro pecho se pegaba a su espalda obligándola a tomar con las dos manos el escritorio para no caer y como una de sus grandes manos rozaba superficialmente sus muslos, en una caricia muy placentera – **Yo me haré cargo de ti,** _**Sa-ku-ra**_**.**

Sentía como su cara empezaba a arder por el calor que emanaba no solo su cuerpo, sino el de él también, sin siquiera poder evitarlo se encontró moviendo circularmente el trasero sobre la entrepierna del pelinegro, sintiendo, a través de la tela, cómo su erección comenzaba a crecer.

Se sentía tan jodidamente bien, sus fluidos empezaban a empapar sus bragas, sintió como él tomaba sus caderas con rudeza para empezar a restregar su erección contra su trasero con más fuerza.

Intentó que una pizca de cordura regresara a su cuerpo – **Uchiha-san no creo que…**- calló al girar su rostro y encontrarse con la cercanía entre ellos, sus narices casi rozaban y si alguno de los dos se inclinaba sus labios lo harían también, lo observó inevitablemente en el momento en el que el pasaba su lengua por ellos, humedeciéndolos.

-**Llámame Sasuke…**- mencionó eliminando la distancia.

_Sasuke…_

-/-

**CAP 3 Gracias Uchiha**

Sus labios se movían majestuosamente sobre los suyos, inundándola de un sabor a menta.

Sus manos, que estaban en su cadera, la giraron rápidamente y sin darle tregua estrello sus labios con los suyos, moviéndolos presurosa y apasionadamente.

Su cadera se balanceaba sobre su cuerpo constantemente, permitiéndole sentir, en su bajo vientre, la enorme erección que él tenía en ese momento.

Tenía sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de él, acariciando y halando de sus negros y sedosos cabellos, mientras correspondía con la misma pasión.

Bajo sus manos por su cuello y por su pecho, sintiendo la dureza de este y después los formados músculos en su abdomen ¿Ese hombre era real? ¿Podía realmente haber tanta perfección en un mortal?

Sintió como el imitaba su acción, acariciando su trasero y presionando su cadera contra su erección y podía asegurar que era una GRAN erección, lo sintió bajar un poco más sus manos para levantarla y sentarla sobre su escritorio, haciendo que la falda se doblara aún más, casi dejando sus empapadas bragas a la vista.

Aprovecho el momento para observarlo, tenía la corbata y la camisa desarregladas, el cabello revuelto y se fijó en como una gota bajaba por su cuello que en ese momento le pareció lo más tentador que había visto, se acercó a este para empezar a besarlo y lamerlo con deseo, dando largas lamidas desde su mandíbula hasta su clavícula y repetir la acción, escuchando sus roncos gemidos.

Sintió sus frías manos deshaciéndose de los botones de su blusa y deslizarla por sus hombros, dejando a la vista su sostén de _animal print _dejo de besarle el cuello para ver la expresión en su rostro, tenía esa sonrisa de medio lado que dejaban ver sus perfectos dientes, y fue el quien se lanzó a devorar sus labios y llevar las manos sobre su sostén para empezar a estrujar con algo de fuerza sus senos, ahogó un gemido entre sus insaciables labios ante las pasionales caricias que él le daba, jadeó al sentir sus labios abandonados de repente viendo como el observaba con esos increíbles pozos negros casi todo su cuerpo expuesto.

Fue cuando notó la diferencia de vestimentas, llevó rápidamente sus manos temblorosas al nudo de la corbata deshaciéndolo torpe y velozmente, no quería demostrar lo mucho que deseaba eso, pero era inevitable, ese hombre estaba haciendo hervir su sangre, era hermoso, realmente hermoso.

Soltó los botones de la pulcra camisa blanca con más destreza, viendo que cada vez que lo hacía dejaba expuesta la perfecta piel junto a unos músculos marcados sin llegar al extremo, simplemente perfectos, totalmente deseables, llevada por el fuego de una urgente necesidad de probarlos se acercó rozándolos con sus labios, rozando con la punta de su lengua, viendo como su blanca piel se erizaba bajo el camino de saliva que iba dejando, cuando iba en la mitad de su apetitoso abdomen no pudo seguir por la postura en la que estaba y decidió subir nuevamente, esta vez tomando los extremos de su chaqueta y quitándosela con fiereza para imitar la acción con la camisa y recorrer esos gran, fuertes y musculosos brazos desnudos, sintió como el también iniciaba un camino de besos, succiones y mordidas – fuertes mordidas – hasta llegar a la parte expuesta de sus pechos, donde las caricias se hicieron especialmente rápidas, deseosas y ruidosas, sintió sus grandes manos sobre su vientre de una manera artificial haciéndola temblar de anticipación , bajó aún más hasta encontrarse con el encaje de sus bragas y jugar con este, estirándolo y devolviéndolo a su posición, su vientre se contrajo ante la idea de él tocándola, _**ahí.**_

Vio su rostro, esperando a que la tortura acabara, pero el parecía estar divirtiéndose, tenía esa sonrisa burlona y arrogante en su condenadamente perfecto rostro, frunció el ceño, a lo que el rió entre dientes y se lanzó a sus labios antes de que pudiera decir algo, mordiendo y estirando sus labios de manera sensual.

Sus manos rápidamente cambiaron de rumbo hacia su espalda, para desabrochar y deshacerse de su sostén en contados segundos, ella lo agradeció, pues sus erizados pezones necesitaban caricias urgentemente, y fue casi como una orden mental pues en menos de lo que pudo analizar ya lo tenía contra sus senos, el recorría todo solo con la punta de su lengua, solo su areola, y mordisqueaba sus pezones de vez en cuando, ella sentía sus piernas temblar, y por más que intentara no podía evitar gemir de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo.

Ese hombre era él hombre.

Sabía en qué punto tocarla.

Sabía cuándo tocarla.

Sabía cómo torturarla.

Sabía cómo parecer irresistible ante ella, aunque en ellos no tenía que esforzarse mucho, a sus ojos era el hombre más sexy que se había cruzado alguna vez.

Araño un poco sus brazos cuando sintió como mamaba de sus senos, abría toda su boca, abarcando todo lo que podía de este, lo lamia y succionaba.

Abandonó sus senos ara volver a su boca, y se daban torpes y cortos besos debido a las jadeantes respiraciones de los dos.

En ese momento ya prácticamente podía sentir la humedad entre sus piernas, ya resbalaba de ellas, y estaba ansiosa por sentirlo.

No le tomó mucho tiempo pensarlo y acercó una de sus manos a su entrepierna, aún con sus pantalones puestos pudo sentir su dureza y pudo acariciarlo de arriba abajo, apretando suavemente de vez en cuando, sintió como él tomaba la mano que lo acariciaba, la acercaba a su bajo abdomen y la obligaba a introducirse entre sus pantalones y sus bóxer, para encontrarse con su potente erección.

Su pene era largo y estaba tan duro en ese momento, no dudó en acariciarlo arriba abajo, con delicadeza, conteniendo el deseo las ganas de bajarle los pantalones y rogarle que metiera su grandísima verga hasta el fondo.

Él la tomó de la cintura para bajarla, encontró el cierre de su falda y se deshizo de ella, dejando expuestas sus bragas de encaje negro e introdujo una de sus manos a estas.

Se sintió en la gloria, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la habían tocado así, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió cuando sintió como rozaba su clítoris con uno de sus dedos e incluso iba más allá, encontrándose con su empapada cavidad, metiendo dos de sus dedos, los cuales se deslizaron con facilidad.

Él se acercó y mordió el lóbulo – **estás lista, Sakura.**

Lo aparto un poco de ella, para ella misma deslizarse las bragas, aún con la vista en sus ojos y su sonrisa, para después ver como el hacía lo mismo con sus pantalones, con un pequeño brinco volvió a su lugar en el escritorio, sonrió con toda la sensualidad que podía y abrió las piernas para él, después sólo pudo concentrarse en los movimientos que el hacía para bajar su pantalón y dejar libre su gran miembro, que en ese momento se le antojo delicioso, era grande y grueso, su glande estaba fácilmente a la vista rosada y brillante.

Lo vio rodear el escritorio y abrir uno de los cajones, para sacar el paquete de un condón y acercarse nuevamente, y tomar posición entre sus piernas, el rasgo con los dientes el paquete antes de que ella se lo arrebatara y lo tirara en algún lugar de la oficina.

-**Estás loca si crees que…-**

-**Me cuido Sasuke** – le sonrió y tomo su rostro entre sus manos para darle un húmedo beso, que fue bien correspondido por él, se separaron y él tomo el tallo de su pene para dirigirlo a su entrada, abrió las piernas deseosa por la intromisión, incluso cerró los ojos, pero jamás llegó.

Abrió los ojos observando esa sonrisa, que a pesar de encantarle empezaba a odiar, y él acerco su pene, pero un poco más arriba de lo que ella quería frotándolo con su clítoris.

-**ahh…-**

Sintió como el recorría con su glande toda su intimidad iba desde el clítoris hasta la vagina, para después volver, deslizándose más fácil al estar impregnado de su líquido.

Se abrazó a él, no podía seguir esperando- **Deja de jugar Sasuke-kun** – susurró en su oído, frotando sus senos contra su pecho y por un momento lo sintió tiritar, y acercarse esta vez a su objetivo, lo sintió ubicado en su centro, preparándose.

_Ring ring _

El ruido ocasiono que los dos brincaran y se detuvieran.

¿Era esto en serio? Sólo ella podía cargarse semejante suerte.

-**Tsk** – vio como Sasuke se alejaba y presionaba el botón rojo de su teléfono, mientras maldecía-

-_Señor Uchiha, los inversionistas ya están aquí, se dirigen a su oficina en este momento_ – Sentía que odiaba a esa mujer ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpir justo en ese momento?

Argg… Y ese maldito hombre irresistible ¿Ahora qué haría?

Cuando él la besó olvido totalmente todo, que él era su, jefe, principalmente, que claramente era mayor que ella, aunque eso poco le importaba, que era hijo de uno de los amigos de sus padres, y que estaría sumamente avergonzada si él se llegaba a enterar.

-**Vístete Sakura** – salió de sus remordimientos mentales, que como siempre llegaban demasiado tarde, e hizo lo que él le ordeno, rápidamente.

Pero no encontraba algo – **¿Sasuke has visto mi…?** – voltee para encararlo y lo encontré, nuevamente, con esa sonrisa arrogante, y en sus manos mi "prenda perdida" me incliné para tomarlo, pero él fue más rápido y no me lo permitió, abrió uno de sus cajones, lo puso ahí y lo cerró con una llave que después guardo en el bolsillo de tu pantalón – **Sasuke esto no es gracioso**- él tomó uno de los documentos sobre su escritorio, ignorándome - **¡Sasuke dame mi sostén!** – subí la voz haciendo que él se pusiera de pie.

-**Shhh** – silenció - **varios hombres están a punto de llegar y estoy seguro que no quieres que te escuchen ¿verdad? **- se inclinó sobre el escritorio y me dio un pequeño beso.

-**Entonces devuélvemelo** – dije con voz baja – **no puedo estar todo el día sin sostén** –

-**¿Y porque no? **– se sentó nuevamente y elevó una de sus cejas.

-**Pues…pues porque** – bien no era que no supiera que decir, sino que no sabía cómo expresar lo obvio – **lo necesito.**

-**Hmp…cállate y siéntate** – ordenó, haciéndome abrir la boca, indignada ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme así? – **necesitamos hablar de lo que harás y tus horarios, revisaras estos documentos, señalaras lo que te parezca conveniente y lo que no, así yo después lo releeré** – bien eso era sencillo y le interesaba, le tendió algunas carpetas - **trabajaras de lunes a sábado desde la 7 de la mañana hasta las 6 de la tarde.**

Ella rio inocentemente.

-**¿Qué? **– preguntó serio.

Ella inmediatamente dejó de reír - **¿Hablas en serio?** –

- **¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?** – una de sus cejas seguía enarcada.

- **Bueno lo que dijiste de los sábados no es verdad** – sonrió esperanzada - **¿o sí?**

**- Claro que lo era – **dijo él, dejándola suspirar con alivio** – es más estaba pensando ¿Por qué no eliges tu propio horario laboral? – frunció el ceño ante el notable sarcasmo.**

**- ¡Oh! Claro, gracias, ¿te parecería algo perezosa si te dijera que me gustaría trabajar sólo un día a la semana? – **ahora fue el turno de él para fruncir sus cejas.

¿Cómo había ha pasado de ser un Dios a ser un ogro?

-**Mi padre olvido mencionar que eras una mocosa ociosa y molesta** – volvió a poner la vista en sus papeles, mientras ella creía que su mandíbula se iba a entumecer de tantas veces que había estado abierta por la indignación.

-**Si olvido mencionar muchas cosas** – los dos nos observábamos con el ceño fruncido, hasta que escuchamos como tocaban la puerta.

Se puso de pie con toda la elegancia que podía una chica que acababa de casi-acostarse con él y no tenía sostén.

-**El horario sigue siendo el mismo Haruno** – la detuvo.

-**Idiota** – masculló siguiendo su camino.

-**¿Qué dijiste?- **él había escuchado perfectamente.

-**Nada** – dijo con rabia, volteando se a verlo, como una pataleta, a las que ella estaba tan acostumbrada, volteo para seguir su camino – **Idiota… - **salió de allí con un fuerte portazo.

No quería imaginar lo que estarían pensando los inversionistas.

Tsk…jodida mocosa.

.

.

.

.

Ese hijo de puta…

¿Mocosa? ¿Mocosa?

Ella no era una mocosa…

Era una mujer madura, responsable y…

¡Bien! No era una mujer madura ni responsable ¡Se iba a acostar con él!

Entro echa una fiera a su pequeña oficina, detrás de la pequeña puerta, la única en el mismo piso, al lado de la gran y majestuosa puerta de ese Uchiha odioso.

Pues…él tampoco era maduro.

¡Había robado su sostén! Y era su sostén favorito.

Se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio, tirando las carpetas que llevaba en las manos.

¡Y lo peor! ¡Ni siquiera habían tenido sexo!

La había dejado toda húmeda y con ganas.

Se mordió el labio, aún podía sentir la humedad entre sus piernas, rodó la silla separándose del escritorio para llevar su mano hasta su intimidad, comprobando lo que ciertamente ya sabía, sus dedos se deslizaban con tanta facilidad, y estuvo tentada a seguir con una solitaria sesión de placer, pero recordó que tenía que hacer el trabajo que le había dado ese idiota.

Tal vez si lo terminaba rápido le daría el sábado libre.

Ino jamás le perdonaría faltar a un viernes de cerveza, era una tradición desde los 16.

Se puso sus lentes para empezar las lecturas.

Ughh Gracias Uchiha.

.

.

.

**Lo sé, Lo sé, he tardado mucho en actualizar, y en mi defensa diré que he estado algo ocupada con la universidad y tenía un bloqueo de imaginación, ya saben cuándo pensé en esta historia pensé en el inicio, en algunos capítulos y ¡hasta en el final! Pero obviamente necesito varias cosas para llegar a ellos así que pido disculpas y a los que les haya pasado me comprenderán, estoy feliz de volver, he intentaré actualizar más rápido.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	4. CAP 4 En verano

.

.

Se mordió el labio, aún podía sentir la humedad entre sus piernas, rodó la silla separándose del escritorio para llevar su mano hasta su intimidad, comprobando lo que ciertamente ya sabía, sus dedos se deslizaban con tanta facilidad, y estuvo tentada a seguir con una solitaria sesión de placer, pero recordó que tenía que hacer el trabajo que le había dado ese idiota.

Tal vez si lo terminaba rápido le daría el sábado libre.

Ino jamás le perdonaría faltar a un viernes de cerveza, era una tradición desde los 16.

Se puso sus lentes para empezar las lecturas.

Ughh Gracias Uchiha.

-/-

**CAP 4 En verano**

Terminó de revisar las carpetas cerca de las 5:54 de la tarde, no se había detenido a comer, beber algo, e incluso ir al baño – lo que en ese momento le estaba urgiendo.

Se levantó de la silla, sintiendo sus piernas tan entumecidas que dudo en poder mantenerse de pie, pero las forzó a ella, estiro un poco sus brazos adormilados, dejo sus lentes sobre el escritorio y camino elegantemente – corrió juntando sus rodillas tratando de aguantar – hacia el pequeño baño en su oficina.

Al salir soltó un gran suspiro de alivio ¿Había algo mejor que entrar al baño?

_El sexo… _-recordó su voz interior, haciéndola suspirar, esta vez, de tristeza y resignación.

Bien tal vez no moriría virgen, pero ya llevaba todo un año sin nada de acción, desde que Gaara se fue a Suna y ella había prometido esperarlo.

Pfff…¡idioteces! ¡Ella era de carne débil! Y no podía resistirlo, estaba segura que el pelirrojo no se estaba tomando las mismas molestias que ella, era tan injusto.

La vida era injusta con ella…Siempre había sido una chica buena, buenas notas, sólo le había presentado un par de novios a sus padres, tal vez había visto más penes que ese par, incluso usamos más, pero…eso no justificaba lo que le estaba pasando.

Era definitivo…Sakura Haruno estaba _**en verano**_.

Un espantoso verano.

Antes de que lo notara ya había tomado su teléfono celular y buscado a Gaara…tal vez podría llamarlo y… ¿humillarse? ¿Rogar por un poco de sexo? ¿Uno, dos…o tal vez cinco orgasmos? ¿Era mucho pedir?

Sacudió la cabeza ante semejante idea, no lo haría, por el momento sólo se dedicaría a ir donde su apuesto y odioso jefe - Aunque debería agradecerle su broma del sostén, no había nada mejor que no llevarlo- le entregaría sus malditas carpetas y manejaría como una maniática hasta su departamento, se daría un delicioso baño de espuma y dormiría como una bebé.

Fue el turno de la ensoñación de apoderarse de su suspiro, y con una revitalizada energía decidió acelerar todo el proceso, casi escuchaba a su cama gritando su nombre.

Giro hacia su escritorio con la intención de tomar las carpetas…_oh kami…_

¿En qué momento el "par" de carpetas se habían convertido en 50 de ellas? ¿Así de furiosa estaba que encontró la manera de llevarlas todas sin pedir ayuda? ¿Y ahora qué se supone haría?

Puso sus brazos en forma de jarra, y observó el piso…

Ya lo había dicho ¡Era débil de carne! Y no sólo se refería a caer en las tentaciones, difícilmente podía cargar un par de botellas de tequila.

Bufó sonoramente antes de intentar acomodar varias carpetas sobre su brazo izquierdo, después el derecho.

Bien sus cálculos habían fallado, dos carpetas aún estaban sobre el escritorio y ninguno de sus brazos soportaría más peso, ni mucho menos se podría mover para tomarlas.

Sólo quedaba un recurso…su boca, utilizó su mentón para llevar las carpetas hasta la orilla del escritorio, donde las tomó con su boca, cuando las tuvo dentro de ella decidió intentar con los primeros pasos.

Éxito.

Sonrió, apretando las carpetas con sus dientes, y empezando a caminar con una postura más natural, abrió la puerta como pudo, y siguió su recorrido hasta la puerta del pelinegro.

Cualquiera se preguntaría ¿Por qué no hacía un par de viajes más con menos carpetas? Era simple: Pereza.

Al llegar a la gran puerta de roble, encontró un problema mayor ¿Cómo abriría la puerta?

¡Maldición! ¿Es que acaso su día podía empeorar aún más?

Tal vez si tocaba la puerta…

¿Con que lo haría? Mierda…

Llámenla estúpida pero la único que encontró fue su frente…bien si era tan grande tendría que servir para algo.

Dio un par de topes con fuerza a la fuerza, sintiendo inmediatamente el dolor y como se despeinaba y todo ellos para ni siquiera recibir una respuesta.

Pensó en repetir la acción pero las punzadas le dijeron que claramente no era una buena idea.

La idea de empujar la puerta, hizo que girara para darle leves empujones con su trasero.

Una…dos…tres veces.

Sentía como las carpetas ya se estaban llenando de su saliva… ¡Maldición!

Decidió empujar una última vez con más fuerza, dio un par de pasos –tomando impulso- y camino hacia atrás dispuesta a tumbar la puerta para irse de una vez a su departamento.

Estando a no más de 5 centímetros de la gran puerta, esta se abrió de repente, ella seguía esperando que fuese la madera la que la recibiera, pero no fue más que el frio y duro suelo.

En el impacto todas las carpetas salieron volando, su falda se había subido, su cabello se había desordenado…y su trasero le dolía como un demonio, soltó un grito y un quejido por el dolor.

Una leve risa hizo que elevara su rostro y se encontrara con el pelinegro que sonreía divertido.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido, y espero que el gentilmente ofreciera una de sus manos para que ella se pusiera de pie, una chica como ella estaba acostumbrada a los tratos gentiles viniendo de los hombre, desafortunadamente…se quedó esperando.

Se apoyó en sus manos para levantarse, acomodo su falda, su camisa y su cabello, bien al menos lo intento, se inclinó para empezar a recoger las carpetas regadas por todo el lugar, ¿Han intentado inclinarse con tacones y una falda? Fracaso total.

Estaba segura que le estaba enseñando el culo a su jefe, pero eso no podía ser tan malo ¿o sí?

Cuando todas sus carpetas estuvieron en sus manos camino las puso sobre el escritorio del Uchiha y al girarse se encontró con el Uchiha acercándose a ella.

-**Deja vú**…-susurró imperceptiblemente, y recordó algo de lo que había sucedido esa mañana – Sasuke ¿podrías devolverme mi sostén? – preguntó cuándo lo tuvo casi pegado a su cuerpo, causando que su respiración se volviera irregular.

-**No lo necesitas**- le dijo con su mirada intensada clavada sobre sus pozos verdes.

-**Sasuke lo necesi…-**las caricias en sus senos sobre la tela de seda la obligaron a callar, sus pezones se erizaban y él los tomaba entre sus pulgares e índices, pellizcándolos y apretándolos.

-**Son perfectos** – halago sobre sus labios, y fue todo lo que necesito para que Sakura terminara de acortar la distancia entre ellos, en un beso hambriento, abrió su boca y ladeo el rostro para que el contacto de sus lenguas fuese más profundo, mas rudo.

Él desabrochó un par de botones de su blusa, dejando sus senos expuestos al rio aire, pero fueron inmediatamente protegidos por las ardientes manos del Uchiha, y después reemplazados por su húmeda boca, su lengua y sus dientes jugaban con ellos, con fuerza y suavidad, de manera pasional, haciéndola gemir y echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Fue cuando enderezo su postura, con la intención de besar su cuello que notó que la puerta aún estaba abierta, que cualquiera los podría ver, que sus padres y Fugaku se enterarían, así que la cordura regreso a ella…bueno, un poco de ella.

-**Sasuke…espera** – con dolor lo separó de su pecho, viendo su ceño fruncido.

-**¿Qué? **– cuestionó furioso, ella se lanzó a sus labios para tranquilizarlo, no quería que se detuvieran.

-**Tú…-**beso- **yo** – beso- **mi departamento**-beso- **ahora** – demandó haciendo que Sasuke sonriera con arrogancia y la besara nuevamente.

Parecía que la cordura que regreso a ella, era una cordura libidosa.

.

.

.

.

El camino hacia su departamento duro pocos segundos, pues Sasuke manejaba como un loco, recuperando algo de su ego, eso significaba que ella no era la única deseosa por el contacto.

Cuando aparcó, lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo con rapidez, casi podía asegurar que él tenía esa sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, bien, estaba desesperada, pero él era el que había manejado por calles transitadas a 100km por hora.

Recibió las miradas reprobatorias de sus amados vecinos.

¿Qué? Ella era una mujer relativamente libre.

Podía estar con quien se le antojara…Y Sasuke definitivamente se le antojaba en ese momento.

Al cerrarse las puertas del elevador, sintió que tenían la suficiente intimidad –o calentura- para lanzarse a devorarlo con un beso hambriento, acariciando su cuello, mientras él la apretaba con fuerza por la cintura, y mordía sus labios de vez en cuando.

Las puertas se abrieron mostrando la cara sorprendida de una de sus vecinas ante su descaro, pero poco le importó.

Estaba caliente, estaba _cachonda_.

La cerradura se negó a ser abierta un par de veces, pero la tercera fue la vencida, y con rapidez hizo que el apuesto pelinegro entrara en el departamento, con la puerta cerrada se sintió libre de literalmente saltar sobre él, enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y sus manos alrededor de su cuello, recibiendo por parte del Uchiha una deliciosas apretadas en su trasero.

-**El cuarto del fondo** – logró decir en un momento de lucidez, sintiendo como el acataba la orden de inmediato y con rapidez.

La arrojo con fuerza a la cama, quedándose de pie, para quitarse la molesta chaqueta, los zapatos y las medias, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con sus tacones.

Se arrojó sobre ella en busca de sus labios, siendo correspondido al instante por su húmeda lengua, que lo recorría con necesidad, con rapidez, con ansia y pasión, y el correspondía de igual manera.

Sus delicadas manos se dirigieron a sus botones, deshaciendo la unión y dejando su trabajado pecho y abdomen libres para ser víctimas del ardiente toque de sus delgadas manos que lo recorrieron, recordándolo, arañándolo.

Sus manos se dirigieron a su verde blusa y no se molestó en desabotonar, le pareció más útil tirar de los extremos de esta, ocasionando que lo botones salieran volando, pero sus preciosos pechos quedaron libres.

-¡**Sasuke! **- reclamo ella ante el daño, el sólo sonrió y devoro sus senos son ansias, el tamaño y la textura eran perfectos, su piel cremosa y su pezones rozados, eran preciosos, y totalmente apetecibles.

Sakura no pudo reclamar más, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias, hasta que sintió la creciente necesidad de tocar su firme y suave piel, empujándolo y sentándose con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera, balanceándose y sintiendo la dureza rozando a través de las telas, se inclinó a besar su mandíbula, sintió sus manos recorrer su espalda hasta llegar a su trasera y hacer más rudas las sacudidas, ella se encargó de bajar dejando un camino de saliva por su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho y su abdomen, desabrochó sus pantalones y bajo la cremallera de estos, con sus ojos clavados en los del azabache, derrochando pasión desmedida.

El azabache, la tiro en la cama, para que quedara a su lado y se deshizo con rapidez de la falda, dejando expuestas las bragas negras, cuando estaba a punto de hacer su próximo movimiento, Sakura decidió que él tenía demasiada ropa, y con ayuda su ayuda, se deshicieron de ellos, los dos estaban empatados, casi se había vuelto una competencia.

Ella acercó sus cuerpos aun de medio lado para besarlo, pasando los brazos por su cuello, pegándolos aún más, Sasuke presionaba su baja espalda para sentirla sobre su erección, sus pieles hervían, olía a sexo, y el ambiente estaba cargado de una atmosfera totalmente sexual.

Una de las manos del ojinegro se deslizo delineando la fina silueta de Sakura, acaricio sus muslos con delicadeza, y se dirigió a su abdomen, acariciándolo y llegó al elástico de sus bragas, que no representó un impedimento para adentrarse en ellas, acercándose a la húmeda cavidad, acarician con delirante suavidad el botón de carne caliente, provocando gemidos de satisfacción por parte de Sakura, que hacían que su erección vibrara con ellos, sin delicadeza introdujo dos dedos en su vagina lubricada.

-**ahhh… Sasuke-kun** -sus gritos de satisfacción lo alentaron a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas, mientras las caderas de Sakura seguían su ritmo, tratando de encontrar un roce más profundo, lo necesitaba adentro.

La urgente necesidad de más contacto la incitaron a intentar provocarlo, adentrando su mano dentro de sus bóxer encontrando su miembro palpitante, lo acaricio con suavidad, de arriba abajo, siendo recibida por el movimiento de caderas, que intentaban acelerar el ritmo, y lo complació, acérelo el ritmo en su mano, escuchando los roncos gemidos que el intentaba callar, su piel ya estaba perladas.

-**Ahh…más rápido Sasuke** – pidió cuando sintió su orgasmo cerca, pero él se detuvo, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos – **Sasuke por…favor**- dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Y el como siempre, sólo sonrió.

El mismo se deshizo de sus bóxer dejando expuesto su pene que se alzaba verticalmente, Sakura se meneo con anticipación, él tomó los extremos de sus bragas y ella haciendo un arco le ayudo a que se deshiciera de ellas, para poder acomodarse en medio de sus piernas.

-¿**Dijiste que te cuidabas?- **preguntó besando sus hombros.

-**Sii**- respondió en medio de un suspiro

-**Bien**- se apoyó con la palma de su mano, mientras la otra se ocupaba de acomodar la punta de su pene en dirección a la vagina de la pelirrosa.

_Ring ring_

Sasuke giro su rostro hacia su teléfono móvil, que vibraba sobre un extremo de la cama, aun entre sus pantalones.

Oohh no, esta vez no…pensó Sakura, envolvió la cadera del azabache con sus delgadas piernas y apretó de ellas para que el la penetrara, deteniendo cualquier pensamiento del pelinegro, quien sorprendido dejo escapar un ronco gemido, olvidándose de todo, y centrándose en la suave carne que palpitaba y lo envolvía, volviéndolo loco, el celular seguía sonando, ya se imaginaba quien podría ser, y no le importó, tenía a esa candente pelirrosa bajo su cuerpo gimiendo y rogando por mas, empezó a bombear con fuerza.

El sonido de sus caderas chocando frenéticamente, de sus sexos estrellándose con fuerza, el golpeteo del cabezal de la cama contra la pared, acompañaba sus gemidos.

Hace tanto no tenía a un hombre así, y que ese hombre fuera Sasuke era lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

Sintió el líquido espeso estrellándose contra sus paredes, mientras daba un último grito de placer, llegando también al orgasmo.

La mejor sesión de sexo de su vida.

Sasuke se dejó caer a su lado, mientras los dos intentaban acompasar sus respiraciones.

-**¿Ya estás cansada? **–preguntó Sasuke.

Se giró hacia el para ver lo que le pareció la imagen más erótica, él estaba aún acostado, su piel se veía azulada por la luz de la luna, los destellos azules en su cabello, su sonrisa tan sensual, sus ojos negros la miraban con deseo, de pronto sintió como el calor en su vientre volvia, Se sentó rápidamente ahorcadas sobre él.

-**Ni un poco** – aseguró sonriendo.

.

.

**Si Naruto (animé) puede tener relleno ¿Por qué mi fanfic no? Hahaha ok no ._. No es relleno, es importante para la historia lo aseguro, para las muy muy pacientes personas que siguen mis historias les agradezco todos los reviews, favoritos, seguidores, significan mucho para mí, lamento la tardanza pero la universidad casi no me ha dejado tiempo, así que responderé todos los reviews después, lo juro!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :)!**


End file.
